The End was just the Beginning
by Ink Chimera
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War there was a clash between joy and sorrow. Change was in the air. Follow the lives of the survivors as they commence their new beginning. SasuIno, NaruHina, KakaAnko, ShikaTema, SakuLee and more in the future. Let the changes occurre.
1. Intro Chapter

**The End is just the Beginning**

**(A.N. Hey guys. I decided I'm gonna try this, since I've always wanted to create a story for this couple. Try and be nice, please. No rude comments, but I do accept constructive criticism. I have also wanted to prove and let at least some Naruto fans know about the fact that Ino, as a secondary character, has only been used to highlight Sakura, and whenever she took decisions, they would be put in a way for fans to dislike her. There might also be some Sakura bashing, but nothing too extreme. This is only a SHORT INTRO of a romance/drama of the story. It won't have much action or adventure, since what I am trying to focus on is the Konoha 12's (Including Guy's Team and Sasuke) lives after the war. If you do not like the couple based on this fanfic, please do not read.**

**Pairings: *main –SasuIno, NaruHina*, NejiTen, ShikaTem, KakaAnko, LeeSaku.**

*******IMPORTANT «WARNING: SPOILERS» *****: The manga hasn't ended, obviously, so I will be creating anything needed just after the chapter that ended with Sakura getting the Yin Seal. ALSO, Neji didn't die, Hinata's father saved them and Tsunade almost died giving the rest of the Kage's her life, although, the Tsuchikage did not make it. Choza died. Shikaku, Inochi and all of the intelligence division DID die. It's one of the things I'm NOT changing. Choji, Shino, Neji and Sai got badly injured and are currently in COMA. Anko finally got rescued. After the Rookie 9 defeated the 10 tails, Kakashi defeated Obito and Hashirama defeated Madara, Sasuke decided to stay in Konoha along with his team, Hashirama tried to save Tsunade but could only prevent her death and she was left in a coma, Naruto and Minato had a very heartwarming talk, Orochimaru escaped with Kabuto and Kakashi became Hokage. Oh and the reviving technique got cancelled so all the "undead" went back to the grave.**

****Oh, and last but not least, I am thinking about reviving Itachi, and if I do, I will add my OC- if you guys don't mind that is. Leave a few responds regarding this manner, if you can. ****

**Forgive me if I talk too much, but it's best if I let you know.**

**On with the story, then.)**

Preface: The Consequences

The results of the Fourth Great Shinobi war were like a double sided sword. The only difference was that one of the sides did not cause pain, but rather, relief and comfort. In the end, they did win the battle, and the intense delight caused by the success was just as vivid as the loss and sacrifice of the ninja who gave their lives for the future they all hoped to live in.

She should have been more prepared for the loss. Everyone should have been more prepared. But in the end, after all the celebration, everyone's eyes had lost certain amount of joy, realization hitting like a brick.

Ino knew she could have done more, so much more, if only she had the strength. At the end of the war, all the growing up her close friends and comrades had achieved left her feeling shameful. Especially her friend, Sakura. Wasn't she asked to never lose to her? She admitted to her own drastic improvement compared to before, but she knew she had more potential. The roles had reversed: she had been careless and let her friend surpass her. And it wasn't a matter of jealousy; it was a matter of fulfilling her own expectations. She didn't want to be stronger to defeat her; she wanted to be stronger for herself, to be proud for herself, her clan and sensei. She expected to help more on missions, to stop being an occasional damsel in distress; to be a proud and honorable ninja.

And so she set out to change.

Not being able to learn from Tsunade all she wished to learn, she sat and thought back on how she would have turned out if Sakura had delivered the correct message. She did not wish to be Sakura's junior, as her friend had quickly stated. She would have much preferred to be equally treated, equally trained. But she dismissed it and learned what she could.

But now, she wasn't going to let the pink haired kunoichi stop her from anything.

A month after the war, she decided to continue studying medical ninjutsu. She studied this for a few weeks until she felt more improvement. After, she went to Guy, asking him to train her in the skill she was most lacking: taijutsu. Working with the over excited sensei was a sort of nuisance, she felt like she couldn't keep up with his joyfulness. Eventually she got used to the man, and after a lot of headaches, sore muscles and buckets of sweat, she moved on from such intensive treatment. Then it was hand seal learning and brain boosters like trivia and puzzles. Only a few days after did she went to her last mentors. Morino Ibiki, and Mitarashi Anko.

Both gladly accepted.

And now, after a whole year, she was finally returning to her village. She did not know why her training was elsewhere, but she was done and she felt more confident than ever.

"_I wonder what Konoha looks like now a day…"_ she pondered, looking at the bright sky, her green, pupiless orbs shinning. It would have probably changed by now. The last time she had actually been there, they were still rebuilding it. _"Did they try to create the village a different way, or would it be the same? And did Choji and Neji - or Sai - finally –"_

"Hey, Blondie, stop day dreaming and hurry up. I want some dangos, asap." a mocking, familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ino looked back at Anko, raised a beautifully shaped eyebrow and smirked. "Excuses. You only wish to see Kakashi-sensei 'asap'."

As soon as the Hokage's name escaped the blonde's lips, her female mentor got a small, rather unique blush.

"Shut up, Blondie, I'm just hungry."

"Sure you are, Anko-sensei."

The older male ahead of them looked back and shook his head while smiling. He was going to miss these moments once they got back. Sure, they'd work together occasionally but it would never be the same. Ino had turned into his daughter, and he would look after her for her father, but he can't always be there, so the fact that she asked for help in training got him as giddy as he could ever be.

"Oh, and by the way, Yamanaka, once we get back, I am officially getting you new clothes."

"Only with my approval."

"Right. But first, my dango!"

"Cut the chit chat and run faster, both of you. I want to get home before it darkens." Ibiki said, and Ino and Anko, like good girls, zipped it for a while after sharing a knowing glance, continuing their journey with smirks in between the silence.


	2. QUICK AN PLEASE READ!

*******QUICK UPDATE A/N*******

**Hey guys.**

**First of all, sorry for not updating, I'm just trying to think of more things for the future of this story.**

**Second of all, if you have NOT read the manga up until today, beware this story will contain spoilers.**

**I will be stopping the manga up to this point in the fanfic and create an alternative ending.**

**I also wanted to tell you ****_I UPDATED the last intro chapter, so please, when you have the chance, read it,_**

_**READ THE A/N and please review and tell me what you think.**_

**Thank you~**

**-Nine.**


End file.
